Interrogation in Chorrol
by F.J.K
Summary: My very first fanfic based on the "Information gathering" quest. The border of good and bad in this story becomes unclear, seeing the interrogation mostly from the criminals' point of view. Note: Probably my language will be sometimes incorrect.


Interrogation

**Interrogation**

From the light into the dark. The Argonian stood still in front of the drawer and observed the two men with his scarlet lizzard-eyes. The wild, red-eyed Dark-elf, wearing all the signs of the earlier fights on his face. And the other, a Breton. The one he kew better. The one, who stepped into his cave alone, with a single sword, but posessing one of the most powerful magic, he had ever seen. A fierce and ruthless warrior. He had heard it. The cries of the beginning fights, and then the cries of death. No matter what they'd used against him. No use. He came into his room pulling out an unlucky acher's arrow from his left hand. The blood-covered weapon landed at his legs hardly making any noise. He remembered it. How he was grabbed and dragged along into the city of Chorrol. He didn't dare to resist. He had saw the fully burnt faces, armors pierced by a sword, a decapitated corpse, who had been his guard not so long before, pinned to the wall with his own arrow. The same type the Breton pulled out of himself. He didn't see him fight, but knew: Any suspicious movement would in a very painful conclusion to him. Knew that he had been needed alive. And he had no chance. Just walking in the dawn for hours. And now he was here. Wathing in the semi-darkness the two fighters, discussing his fate.

They were talking in a low voice. He could overhear only a few words. But he'd knew already. He knew everything. He prepared for this, when he will be questioned, turtoured, to give information about his masters. However… the sudden raid of their headquaters belived to be most secure, the massacred gurads, the thought, that nobody covers him, lowered his previous confidence.

Suddenly the Breton nodded, then turned, facing the Argonian. He made a few steps towards him, then stopped. Unbuckled his sword, and leaned it against the wodden wall.

„Sit down" he told to the lizzard.

„You won't scare me! You can hit me, you can turture me, it will have no use!" replied the lizzard angrily. He nervously realised that his voice was trembling.

„I told you to sit down." repeated the Breton silently. He sat down, but kept his eye on the man, except for a moment, as he glanced at the Dark-elf who stood front of the door, with naked sword in his hands.

„I will ask you some questions" countinued the Breton.

„I refuse…"

„SHUT UP!" the other yelled. „So you refuse?"

„Yes! I never…" he coudn't continue. At the next moment the lights went out, and the lizzard felt enourmous pain in his left cheek and mouth. The warrior's armored fist hit him, that he fell on the floor. Then the same fist garbbed him and trew him back upon the chair.

„My first question is…"

„No! I'm not telling…"

„…about the number of…"

„No! NO!"

„Enough! Whining dog!" interrupted the Breton. The Argonian narrowed himself, closed his eyes… But nothing happened. Then he heard clanking. He opened his eyes, and saw that the other was taking off his gauntlets, then his curiass. Then he stood close front of him again in short sleeves. Suddenly he grabbed the lizzard by the collar, pulled him up, then threw him against the opposite wall. The Agronian hit it, and half fell on the foor again half fainted.

At the next moment he felt to be stood up, pressed against the wood, and… The breton began to hit him without saying any word. After several long second and two more lost teeth he was thrown again on the chair again.

„So? Will you speak now?" the man waited while the other finished coughing.

„Yes! Just don't hit me!" told the Aragonain desparately. „What do you want to know?"

„Firstly. How big is the company?"

„We're over a hundred! And growing daily…"

„Who's the leader?"

„No…" another enourmous slap. „I mean i dont know…" another hit and another lost tooth.

„Ah you mean the leader!" hissed he nervously, and tried to fake a smile. „R… Ri-zakar. And he will…"

„You rat!" said the Breton angrily but patiented himself. „Tell me! What is your power?"

„ Never! I don't tell anything. I'd rather choose death!" he said.

The Argonian stopped trembling. His nervous expression faded. He begun to laugh, then spat the blood from his mouth into the other's face. The warrior gabbed him again, pulled him up and pressed to the wall. But he didn't notice that in the meantime the lizzard pulled out a ring and placed it on his finger.

Suddenly the warrior's bellow filled the house, and at the same moment he dropped the other. The Argonian burst out in flames and as he fell on the floor he casted an evil grinning look to the two others, then his body became nothing but ash. Nothing left about him but his ring.

The Breton tried to grab it but he dropped it immediately.

„This one burt him" he pointed out.

„At least we know something now…" continued the Dark-elf „Not much but something…"


End file.
